


Touching Electronics

by tangerine (arte)



Series: Ridiculous Superpowers, Thy Name is Will Graham [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Season/Series 01, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Which is why I need some alone time with the MRI before I can get inside it," Will paused, looking back at the sentence that just came out of his mouth. </p>
<p>Thoughtfully he said, "That sounded really wrong, but I don't know how else to say it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Electronics

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I needed a really cracky fic after finishing my serious fic.

"This isn't what it looks like," Will blurted out as soon as he realized that Hannibal had come into his house without him noticing. 

Hannibal tilted his head. "What do you think I'm looking at?"

Which.. wasn't the kind of response Will had been hoping for, but he didn't really know what he'd been hoping for. Maybe Hannibal fainting. Yeah, that might have been for the best. Except that Hannibal wasn't the kind of person who fainted and that would have left Will to explain _why_ Hannibal had fainted-

"Will."

"Yes?" Will startled back into present. Hannibal was looking at him expectantly. "Uh- describe?" Will cringed even as he said it. God, where was earthquake when you needed it to bury you right the fuck now. Will was sitting down on the floor, this was the perfect opportunity.

Hannibal, probably taking pity on how awkward Will was being, opened his mouth and said, "A toaster has just moved to hide behind you." Then he added, "Is it trying to strangle your wrist with its cord?" 

Will looked down and found out that the toaster had indeed coiled its cord around his wrist in apology. Which wasn't really helping the situation, but the toaster was new. Will discreetly tried to sooth it with his touch.

"Ah," Will said, when his touch back fired and the toaster became more clingy. "You.. are dreaming?" He offered it up to Hannibal even though he was shriveling in the inside.

"Will," Hannibal said gently. "I don't have a problem discerning what is dream and what is not."

"Yeah, that's just me. Disaster all over," Will muttered as he raked his hand through his hair. "God, why did you come anyway."

A beat later Will realized that he was being rude on top of everything else, but Hannibal took it in stride. "You were late for your appointment and you didn't answer the phone."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Will said. He tried to add something more, give an excuse, but didn't know what to say.

"You're trying to lie to make it easier for me to swallow," Hannibal keenly observed. "What's the truth?"

Will stared at Hannibal's eternally serene brown eyes and sighed. _What the hell,_ was the entirety of Will's current emotional state. "My phone wanted a day off. And my old toaster passed away unexpectedly. I needed to teach my new toaster a few new things."

"One of them being not to move around strangers?" Hannibal asked as he crouched down to see the toaster peering up at him behind Will's thighs.

"Yeah," said Will. His eyes roamed nervously around Hannibal's face. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

"On the contrary, I'm having the surprise of a life time."

"It really shows," Will said dryly.

Hannibal quirked a grin. "I'm very good at pocker. May I ask what's going on?"

"Well, I guess I owe you an explanation," Will said, relaxing as Hannibal treated the whole situation like Will had just brought a new puppy into an apartment that didn't allow pets. "Basically, electronics kinda come to life when I touch them."

"Do they become sentient forever?"

"No, just as long as I'm touching them. They go back to being immobile if I don't touch them for more than 5 minutes."

Will stroked the toaster so that it would loosen up. Finally having his right hand back, he moved it around to regain circulation. 

"Did you time it?"

"No, my computer told me. My old classmates thought that I was some computer wiz who could program computers to understand a spoken command and type back an answer."

"I see," Hannibal said. After a bit of consideration, he sat on Will's floor. It made Will a bit anxious, thinking about a cleaning bill, but he guessed Hannibal could afford an entirely new suit if his pants turned out to be ruined beyond salvation.

The toaster, now feeling bold, offered its cord to Hannibal. Hannibal gave it his hand, and looked in amusement as the toaster attempted a handshake. 

"Who else knows about this?" Hannibal asked.

"Except for us two? My dad."

Hannibal raised his brow. "I'm impressed."

"I have a zero social life and live in the middle of nowhere. That's kind of helpful."

Hannibal hummed. "I see now why you were so late in identifying the fact that you were hallucinating."

"Yeah, I thought I moved onto seeing my phone's spirit or something," Will said, marveling at how normal it felt to say that out right.

Hannibal tilted his head, coming to another relization. "How much of a problem would it be for you to take an MRI?"

"A lot," Will confessed. "My computer told me when I touched it, it felt like it was suddenly being wide awake after dreaming for forever, and that when I stopped touching it, it felt like it was falling back to sleep. It retained basic memeory of me between sleeping and waking and knew not to be too sentient around others but the electronics that never met me don't act like that."

"Do they get overexcited?

"More like confused. They wiggle a lot in the beginning. Which is why I need some alone time with the MRI before I can get inside it," Will paused, looking back at the sentence that just came out of my mouth. Thoughtfully he said, "That sounded really wrong, but I don't know how else to say it."

"I understood your point," Hannibal said, reassuring. "I'll see what I can do."

"What, ask your doctor friend to leave me alone with the MRI?"

"I would also like to see MRI coming to life for the first time."

Will laughed. God, it was so amazing to talk about it aloud with someone. The amount of jokes he couldn't tell or sell because they were only funny in context. 

"Yeah, I wonder what they'd say when you tell them you want to be left alone with your patient in the MRI room."

"They'd think what they want to think," Hannibal smiled like Mona Lisa.


End file.
